Sometimes an image is printed including address information, such as an e-mail address and a URL (Uniform Resource Locator). In such cases, it may be necessary for a viewer/user of the printed address information to manually input this address information into an electronic device, such as a personal computer or a smart phone. Such manual inputting of address information is troublesome and there is always the possibility that the address information will be incorrectly input.